Black Heart
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: Blackfire is in prision. Sort of a reflection fic.


**

Black Heart

**

Note: Plotbunny 3 of eleven. I might or might not do the others; they're all character fics. But I rather liked this one. It's got the whole 'bad-girl' thing going for it. Enjoy! 

* * *

"313," a voice said, and the cell door clanged open. A guard kicked a metal tray towards prisoner number 313, causing some of the green mush to slop out of the sides of the bowl. Lumps in water ran down the sides over the tray, but 313 did not move. The guard slammed the door again and moved on; he had 300 more cells to do today and he had no time to waste making sure this little brat ate. 

The girl stayed in position, never even looking at the food. She was sitting on the dirty floor, one leg straight, other bent at the knee, her arm resting on it. Her head was tilted back against the wall, staring up at a grate in the highest corner of her cell, her black hair falling down the wall. Her purple eyes were trained on that grate, and the tray clanged against the wall by her side, pulled by a purple energy string. More crap. 

She remained still, but the same purple energy string lifted the mush out of the bowl and dropped it back in, pushed the tray towards the opposite wall, then dissipated in a flash of disgust. They called this food. It was crap, was what it was. Her stomach rumbled, and she could feel it twist in her, longing for food; she hadn't eaten in three days. She would rather starve herself than stay here. 

Two years. Two years she had wasted in this dump, all because of her _sister._ She still couldn't think about her without her lip curling in disgust. That do-gooding little brat...she was heartless, sending her own sister to jail. _No,_ a voice in her head nagged her. _She was right. You did all those things and _you_ are the heartless one, because you were going to send her to jail for you. _

Blackfire ground her teeth and pushed the voice away. Starfire had always been the pure, good little girl. "Why can't you be more like Starfire?" her mother had always yelled when the two were in one of their shouting matches. "She always obeys the rules! Why do you always run off and get yourself into trouble?" 

Blackfire pushed the voice away again. Damn Starfire and her pure heart. Why did _she_ get the pure heart? Why was _she_ the one who was protected, coddled, always did everything right? Sure, Blackfire was a stronger fighter than Starfire, but her spirit had always been weak. Starfire was strong; she could stand alone. Blackfire needed her crowds. 

She never moved, her eyes trained on that one grate. Night fell slowly, and sometime a guard came to take away her still-untouched tray. As the night began to set in, she could see one star through her grate, the star she could see every night. Star. Fire. 

Why couldn't she have stood up, just once, and told her friends not to steal the solar-hopper? They would have rejected her, laughed at her, pushed her out and called her a coward. Nobody ever called her a coward. She might be a weak-willed person, but she had her pride. No one called her a coward. 

Look at where it got her. Jail. Jail because she was stupid enough, proud enough, to do any dare they ever gave her, to never have backed down. And she had been proud of it. Pride...Starfire didn't have pride. She never thought anything was below her level, knew where to draw the line, wasn't stupid enough to do everything they had dared her to. Blackfire was and had. 

Hell, she still wanted that thrill. She still wanted the excitement of ripping through space at top speeds, a police cruiser on her tail, screaming her heart out and loving every minute of it. Sin's price was hell, and jail was hell. But Starfire wouldn't know. Starfire had always been the good girl. She had always obeyed the rules, always tried to help everyone and anyone...she wasn't afraid, not like Blackfire was. Because she was afraid, still afraid. She had been so afraid of her friends rejecting her, of her family deserting her, too afraid of being alone, so she wore her mask, her outgoing, happy, daredevil mask. And when someone finally told her she could, it was too late to take it off. She had dug her hole and buried herself. 

Why did Starfire get all the strength? What happened to Blackfire's will, to her sense of right and wrong? All the good traits in the family, that was Starfire. The love, trust, charity, faith, goodwill, patience....and what did she get? All the bad traits in the family. The hate, the pride, arrogance, suspicion, impatience, fear, perverseness. _Why?_ her mind screamed at the star outside her window, but the star only shone on. 

Blackfire stared at the star, never moving. Her eyes were shadowed as she stared up at the star, the life spark in them slowly dwindling. She had no will to live, and slowly, piece by piece, her mind was shutting itself off from the outside world. Memories flashed randomly before her eyes, her mother screaming at her, her friends laughing at her, a policeman yelling in her face, a sun flaring before her eyes. 

All her thoughts seemed suspended in midair, swirling slowly before her. What did she care? Not at all. Her eyes seemed to fade as the star grew brighter in the night sky, and Blackfire could almost feel the star, sucking relentlessly at her life energy. The star shone on, shone with _her_ life fire. Just like Starfire. Star. Fire. Every damn thing reminded her of her sister. 

What had she done to deserve her life wrecked like this? Why was she the one who was always weak, always afraid, always hiding behind a mask? Blackfire stared into the star, her eyes growing dimmer and dimmer. Anything. She would do anything to get out of her, do anything to get her life back, do anything to get rid of that_ damn star that kept burning brighter and brighter..._

Blackfire stared into the star, willing it to spontaneously combust, feeding all the anger, guilt, fear, and jealousy she felt into it, and she could almost see the star grow brighter. Star. Fire. Star. Fire. And the star would burn. 

She would escape. She would get her revenge if it was the last thing she would do. 

Somewhere in the galaxy, a supernova exploded outside Blackfire's window. 


End file.
